


Beautiful Changes

by Kanrose



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanrose/pseuds/Kanrose
Summary: Tamamo wishes upon the grail of the Mooncell to become a perfect wife with a perfect family. The result, however... is a bit different from what she expects.
Relationships: Kishinami Hakuno/Tamamo-no-Mae | Kishinami Hakuno/Caster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Beautiful Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I wrote this for a best friend of mine with preg kink. However... since I shamelessly share that kink, too... this fic ended up being totally self indulgent anyway. Lesbians can have little a pregnancy fantasy, as a treat. Enjoy!

Hakuno’s wish suited her. It was brave, yet self-fulfilling. A second chance at life seemed obvious for someone in her position, but Hakuno simply wanted peace. She wouldn’t mind living on as a ghost in the Mooncell if she could be assured of its safety. She wished to put an end to the grail wars and restore peace. It was all she could ask for after the trials she and her caster had overcome. In the face of that, Tamamo’s wish must have seemed so simple-minded. Still, it fit her personality just as well. 

“I want to start a family with my master! I want to be her doting, perfect wife forever! I want to be with Hakuno until the end of time itself, even!”

Hakuno laughed with a shine in her eyes hearing that. 

“Caster,” she started, “... I could have done that for you myself.”

But Tamamo was convicted in her decision.

“Even so, there’s nothing else I want! Nothing wrong with making a wish for good measure, right, master~?”

When the core of the Mooncell shone brightly, Hakuno kissed her close. Whether she or the grail was going to fulfil Tamamo’s wish, it didn’t matter. It was pure love all the same.

Wishes are always granted in strange ways, though. 

“Thank you for your report, Emiya. I’d like you to take this message to the east edge of the capital, please.”

“Of course. But…”

“Mm…?”

“Perhaps this is prying, but… how is the empress’ condition?”

“It might be prying, but I don’t mind it from a friend. She’ll be better soon. I’ll get the rundown from Archimedes later today. I suspect it has something to do with the grail’s remaining magic straining her. She was already such a powerful caster, after all. There is such a thing as too much mana. Trust me on that one.”

“I know it all too well. I’ll be off, then, my queen.”

“Safe travels.”

Hakuno sighed. She never could get used to the formal act. The queen and empress of the capital had to conduct themselves in a somewhat regal manner, but it was much easier to manage with her empress wife around. Tamamo could put on a much better regal face- especially in that long, flowing kimono of hers. But yet, only weeks after establishing a capital in the Mooncell, Tamamo had fallen ill, and their doctor, recommended to them by none other than Archimedes himself, certainly took her sweet time getting over here. She rose from her simple throne and made her way back to her room to her love, whose whining could be heard from a mile away. As soon as she slid open the door, she saw it. Yes, that perfect pouting face Tamamo was so good at. She knew Hakuno’s weakness well, and as always, it worked to perfection. 

“Miiikooooooo~n…”

“Tamamoooooo…”

“Mikoooooooon…!”

“Oh, Tamamo, what am I going to do with you~?”

“... Your Tamamo needs attention… ”

Sitting down beside her veritable pile of blankets, Hakuno slowly started to stroke Tamamo’s hair, playing with her fluffy ears- which Tamamo always loved more than anything. Tamamo snuggled up against her, ears twitching and tail shaking back and forth under the sheets.

“You take such good care of me, Hakuno~”

“I sure hope I do. You’re the most high-maintenance fox in all of human history.”

“Mmmmhehe, but you love Tamamo like that, don’t youuuu~?”

“I love you so much.”

“That sweet love of yours is the only medicine I need.”

Tamamo set her plate aside. She hadn’t had much of an interest in eating- not with how upset her stomach was- and it certainly didn’t help knowing that Hakuno was speaking with the doctor outside about her condition. While it was likely some temporary magical flu, Tamamo couldn’t help but worry. Her wish had promised her a life with her beloved, so there’s no way there’d be any danger to her life, right? Yet- her train of thought was immediately broken by a swift entrance into her room by a woman she didn’t recognize, dressed in red and armed with saws. 

“A-AN ASSAILANT?!” She cried, jolting up and assuming a fighting stance. Before she could cast a tag, however, Hakuno dashed into the room, out of breath. 

“W-Wait! Tamamo, it’s okay! This is your doctor! Ugh- Miss Nightingale, please don’t leave me behind like that!”

The woman in red turned to Hakuno, completely stoic.

“But the patient is in need. This is of the utmost urgency.”

Tamamo paused, sitting back down, but still rife with tension. 

“... Utmost… urgency…?”

“Oh, yes,” Nightingale started. “This is a very dire situation. I’ve done my research, and I’ve arrived at a conclusion. Yes, there is certainly something very wrong with your spirit origin. You may be warped by the mana you received upon your victory, yes- like an alter at worst. Yes, yes, I recommend immediate amputation to remove the corrupted segments of your spirit origin, yes.”

Hakuno and Tamamo both shouted in tandem, blocking out each other’s coherency.   
“AMPUTA-” “HEY, YOU CAN’T AMPUTATE ON MY WIF-” “HAKUNO, ARE YOU GOING TO LET HER CUT OFF MY LIMBS?!”

“Both of you, cease your foolish remarks. It’s nothing like that. I won’t remove any limbs for now. I simply need to cut out your uterus, yes.”

Again, Tamamo was dumbstruck. 

“My… my uterus?!”

Nightingale took a moment to understand Tamamo’s reaction. 

“... Is it not obvious, miss? There’s no documented case of pregnancy in a servant- _ever._ It must be a cause of your corruption by exposure to the grail.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“T-Tamamo is…?”

“ **_I’m pregnant?!_ **”

Changes in the capital itself were many. Nobody knew how to handle the presence of an heir to a throne to two immortals. Rumors circulated about the true origin of the pregnancy. Hakuno had to give far too many speeches about something she deemed so deeply personal. All further tests on Tamamo- poor, aching Tamamo- proved the baby was indeed Hakuno’s. Yet, none of these changes mattered as much as the ones at home. Tamamo and Hakuno themselves were changing, of course. Tamamo was on her way to fulfilling her dream of having a family, and Hakuno was excited to learn how to become a mother. 

Tamamo nearly collapsed onto the bed, sighing heavily- a sight that had become almost constant in the last few months. Even though she still had the strength of a servant, it never stopped her from complaining through it all. Hakuno was busy herself at her desk- marking out meeting dates or financial plans for the city and taking furious notes on it all. Such a straightforward mind like hers was perfect as a leader, and with Tamamo nearly bedbound by this point, she had so much to do. On calm, quiet, warm nights like this, though, she found herself commonly distracted by her cute, whiny wife. With Tamamo there, staring at her so sweetly, there’s no way she could continue to focus. Maybe it was time to wrap it up for now. 

“Hakunooooooo…”

“Yes, dear?”

“Hakunoooooooooooo…!”

“I’m listeniiiing.”

“Haaaaakunooooo~!”

Yep- that sealed it. Once Tamamo started wailing like that, there was no resisting anymore. She set down her planner next to a mountain of petitions and flicked off the lamp on her desk, strolling over to Tamamo as slowly she could, just to drag it out longer.

“Yes, Tamamo~?” She whispered, kindly and playfully. 

“Hold me…”

“As you wish, empress~” Hakuno cooed, slipping off her blazer and snuggling up to her beautiful fox wife. Tamamo was so warm like this- so encompassing and comforting. 

“Hmmmmmm…”

“Hm~?”

“... Do you think we should hire a maid, Hakuno? You can’t be around all the time, you know. What if your Tamamo needs help?”

“There’s no way I’d let myself stray from you, Tamamo. If they want me to go out to the south side of the capital, I’ll simply send a retainer. These are important times for us, you know. I want to be the only one to take care of you.”

“Hehe, you’re so greedy for me, aren’t you?”

“Maybe. I can never get enough of you.”

“I think Tamamo should be the one saying that to you, love.”

Whenever they kissed, it felt like magic. Hakuno held her, running her hands along her sides and looking her up and down. Even though Tamamo felt positively ugly, with staying in bed all day and wearing light robes around the house and whatnot, Hakuno thought she was more beautiful than ever. She always kept herself from looking too much at once. She wanted to take her time to savor all of her Tamamo. So much had changed when it came to her body, and Hakuno wanted to focus on every detail. The inherent lewdness of her pregnant wife couldn’t be denied, as shameful as that was for Hakuno.

She leaned in close, nestling her face in Tamamo’s neck, smelling her hair and kissing her shoulder. Tamamo’s noises of affection were to die for, and she hummed and purred so intoxicatingly as she held Hakuno to her, rubbing her back and shifting to be as close as she could. Hakuno’s hands rested on her wife’s tired hips- wider now than they were before- massaging them to ease her wife’s exhaustion. Tamamo seemed to enjoy it, certainly, for she was beginning to pepper kisses on Hakuno’s cheeks and feel more of Hakuno herself. Hakuno let herself touch Tamamo’s mostly-exposed belly- her skin as soft as ever, but becoming more taut the more days went by and the bigger it got. Tamamo’s breath hitched- always being quite sensitive there- but it wasn’t the first time Hakuno had lovingly felt her there in anticipation of their child, and it wouldn’t be the last for a while, either. The more she rubbed and stroked, the more cute noises Tamamo would make. It was like a drug to Hakuno; hearing her wife like that. With just a small re-adjustment of her position, Hakuno kissed her tenderly again, licking her lover’s lips and enjoying her taste. When her beautiful fox opened her mouth for a short gasp, Hakuno took it as a perfect opportunity to push her tongue in, making out with her properly and moving to grope her. Tamamo’s breasts, once perky and more firm than Hakuno’s, had now started to sink with weight and new softness- due of course to the developments needed to… adequately feed a newborn- the thought only exciting her further. Hakuno took a quick moment to derobe Tamamo, and when her hands returned to squeezing and kneading her breasts, she felt a wetness on her palms, confirming that notion. Tamamo wasn’t idle either, though, and she gripped onto Hakuno’s ass roughly, pulling her in and feeling Hakuno groan into her mouth. 

Hakuno had enough of simply feeling, though. She wanted to _experience_ Tamamo and love all that Tamamo had to give. She parted from her lips and flipped her over on her back, staring deep into those perfect golden eyes. Tamamo was such a goddess. Hakuno wasted no time in nibbling down her neck and chest, leaving little red marks everywhere she kissed before sweetly taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking.

“M-Miko~n… ! Hakuno…!” 

Tamamo’s milk was simply divine. Her warmth flowed into Hakuno’s body through her mouth in a way that could only be described as enveloping. Hakuno was getting too bothered for her own good. She straddled Tamamo’s leg, and Tamamo quickly got the message, raising her knee just high enough for Hakuno to start humping her thigh. That too, Hakuno noticed had become thicker and softer since the start of Tamamo’s pregnancy. She pulled off her skirt, leggings, and panties all in one bunch and threw them aside, then continued her motions, her pussy leaving a trail of cum where she bucked against Tamamo, drinking from her all the while. It was an awkward position, having to keep herself arched against her darling’s warm pregnant belly, but short motions in her hips went quite a long way. The feeling of Hakuno sucking and biting on her tits was more than enough to make Tamamo dripping wet herself, and she held Hakuno’s head to her, weaving her fingers through her soft hair. Her tail had started to beat against the mattress in excitement, and her other hand sank lower, squeezing Hakuno’s modest breasts through her shirt. Hakuno made sure to return the favor, and didn’t spare a moment in pushing her hand between Tamamo’s now-plush thighs, slipping in two fingers and keeping her thumb hovering around Tamamo’s swollen clit. Tamamo whined in appreciation, bucking against the hand that was giving her so much love.

“Hakuno… you’re so good to me. You treat me so w-well. Mm- I’m so happy- I’m so happy I’m yours, Hakuno, ah…!”

Even something as simple as saying her name turned her on so much. The days where she simply called her “master” were over. Hakuno- _her_ Hakuno- she could repeat it to herself endlessly and it would never get old. She humped against her hand, begging for her.

“Hakuno… Hakuno… harder… please, do me f-faster. Oh, Hakuno, I love you so much…!”

Hakuno could never turn down a request like that from her wonderful Caster. She started to give Tamamo’s clit the attention it needed, flicking it back and forth with her thumb and speeding up her finger strokes. But Hakuno couldn’t last much longer herself. Tamamo’s tits, her thighs, her pregnant stomach and wide hips- it was all so ethereal that she was going to go mad if she had to keep herself from coming much longer. Tamamo’s thigh was soaked with Hakuno’s cum- sliding along her was easy at this point. Her mouth finally parted from Tamamo’s tit to let her pant more properly, milk dripping down her lips, and her words became slurred in her ecstasy. 

“Ta… Tamamo, you’re- you’re so beautiful- oh god I love y-you!!”

The rest of her words were lost to her moans and cries as she built herself up to a finish. She couldn’t help but reach down to play with her own clit in her final strokes, rubbing it fast enough to make her wrist sore, all just to reach the end for her Tamamo. She laid on Tamamo’s stomach as she came, shaking hard and completely happy to come all over her pregnant dearest, riding out her orgasm for as long as she was able. She unthinkingly pulled her other hand from Tamamo when she moved to reposition herself, and Tamamo caught her arm with a strained look in her eyes. 

“D-Don’t stop, please! Your Tamamo needs m-more of you…!”

Without a word, Hakuno lowered herself and rubbed her face against Tamamo’s swollen stomach, kissing down it and feeling her up quite nicely. She could feel Tamamo’s pulse when she pressed her cheek against it, and it cemented her desire for her. She rubbed against it, following it down all the way to her cute pink pussy. Feeling it with your hands was one thing, but staring at her revealed just how horny and needy Tamamo was. Her slick lips were fat and dripping cum. Not delaying anymore, Hakuno pressed her face to Tamamo’s beautiful cunt, and Tamamo started fucking her face without haste, clutching onto Hakuno’s hair tight. Hakuno was a good girl for her wife, and she kept her tongue out for Tamamo, licking her clit whenever it came close enough. Tamamo was so delicious, and her neediness only made it so much more enjoyable. She was so desperate to cum, and Hakuno wanted to do everything she could to let her. With every buck of her hips, Tamamo’s cries grew louder, and her movements more frantic. All Hakuno could do was grip onto Tamamo’s hips and be a good fucktoy. Tamamo- her darling Tamamo that she wished she could always be surrounded by- was so hot and wanting and horny for her. Hakuno couldn’t feel luckier to be face deep in her pussy. She was always loudest in the moments leading up to her orgasm. But when that precious moment finally hit, the moment when she pulled Hakuno’s face as close as she could get it, her tail curling up and her back arching, she was completely silent- her mouth hanging wide open in pleasure amidst a few sparse grunts. She collapsed against the sheets without riding against it any more, but Hakuno still sucked on her clit for a moment to be safe. She wouldn’t want her Tamamo to be unsatisfied, after all.

She rose up, resting her head next to her wife’s once more. Her hands- still wet with her and her wife’s cum- traced along Tamamo’s breasts and stomach. Kisses came- sweet, chaste, and filled with admiration and wonder. It took them a few minutes of holding each other and panting to finally relax. Still, Hakuno’s thoughts raced. How could they not? Tamamo locked eyes with her, and all she could do was smile and sigh. 

“...”

“...”

“... I love you, Hakuno.”

“I love you, Tamamo.”

“...”

“...”

“I can’t wait to be a mother.”

“Hehe, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As your reward, have a totally shameless preg Tamamo drawn by- of course- me.
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/225761221356421139/704295121469964288/shamelesstamamo2.png


End file.
